


Statues and Shenanigans

by Lord_Tanzanite



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Agender My Unit | Reflet | Robin, I didn't know what to call it so I called it the Smash building, Wii Fit Trainer Chrom Daisy Leaf and Palutena show up very briefly, the Smash fighters all live in a big building, very creative I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Tanzanite/pseuds/Lord_Tanzanite
Summary: The first to see it was Link, the Hero of the Wild.





	Statues and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do for the summary so I just kinda,,, copy pasted a bit from the writing. I'm not very creative when it comes to things like that.
> 
> Also the names of the characters will be from the point of view of them. Unless it's from the point of view of one of the Links, it'll generally be Link, Young Link, and Toon Link. From the point of view of the Links, it'll generally be Wild, Mask, and Wind.

 

It was midnight in the Smash fighter's residence. The only thing illuminating the bottom floor was the glow of the moon, shining in through the windows.

And a small, yellow, glowing orb with wings. 

Accompanying a pointed eared boy sneaking around when no one ought to be up, let alone someone of his age.

The duo giggled, trying to find the perfect place. When they did, the boy took a blue ocarina from his pockets and played a slow, empty tune.  
 

 

 

\----------

The first to see it was Link, the Hero of the Wild, known simply as Wild by the other Links. It was 5 am, and he was walking down to the bottom floor for breakfast before his daily training, when he stopped, face to face with the result of Mask's prank. Snickering, he let it be, stepping around it. Oh, he couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions to that.

 

\----------

The next to see it was the two Wii Fit Trainers, also waking up early. They too, were walking down the stairs for breakfast before their early morning workout, when they too, stopped.

They both stared.

"Is that a statue right at the bottom of the stairs?" the male asked.

"...I think it is," the female replied. "It looks like Link, maybe he put it there?"

They sidestepped the unsettling statue and continued their day, a relatively uneventful reaction.

   
\----------

 

Toon Link, or Wind to the other Links, saw the statue of his friend and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Of all the things to use his powers for, Mask decided to use it for pranks. Wind kind of wished he has powers that could be used for pranks like that. He'd have to think of something.

He sidestepped the statue, leaving it be as the other's had done, and was almost disappointed to find that, after looking around quickly, Mask seemingly hadn't placed any more statues around. Either that, or they were hidden well. He'd just have to wait and find out.

 

\----------

When Pit saw it, he screamed, jumping back a little. "Link's been turned into a statue!"

All the other Smashers who were awake and on the bottom floor looked his way. Including two out of three of the Links. Young Link, or Mask, suspiciously missing.

Pit clapped his hands on the statue's face. "Link, can you hear me?!"

Toon Link snorted. Link burst into full on laughter.

"Don't just laugh, we need to help him!" Pit shouted, panicking.

"Don't worry, Pit, Mask's fine!" Toon Link reassured him. He didn't explain further. 

"Then what's going on?!"

"It's a secret to everybody," Link replied with a grin. Neither Link had explained what was going on, though they clearly knew, and they weren't planning on doing so now.

 

 

\----------

Many, many Smashers came face to face with the statue of Young Link, but most didn't pay it any mind, or ignored it completely, like Mewtwo who floated over it without pause. Some tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge.

So the statue stayed there, standing at the foot of the stairs, and most people tried to ignore it and go about their day.

Robin could tell that Link and Toon Link knew exactly what was going on, Toon Link even was the one that told them the statue wouldn't be able to be moved, but they both refused to say any more about it. Young Link was also suspiciously missing, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together, the three Links were obviously pulling some kind of prank.

But there wasn't much they could do about it, so Robin decided to just keep an eye on the two present Links, and go about their day.

They opened the cupboard for cereal and screamed.

Chrom leaped up from his seat. "Robin! Are you okay?!"

Robin looked over to him, and shook their head. "I'm okay, just startled is all."

Standing in the middle of the cupboard was another statue, similar to the one standing at the foot of the stairs. This one was smaller, and resembled a person made from wood and leaves.

"That's weird. There's another one..." Robin murmured.

"How many even are there?" Chrom asked, to which Robin just shrugged.

 

\----------

Robin's scream had made most of the Smashers wonder what was going on. Wind was one of them. He walked over to them, hopeful. When he saw the statue of the Deku Scrub, he could barely contain his excitement. Mask had hidden more, presumably all four, of his statues around the building! He wondered where the others would be.

 

\----------

Throughout the day, people were getting more and more suspicious. Young Link was still mysteriously missing, and while that generally wouldn't even be noticed with how many Smashers there were, the fact that the first statue looked like Link and there were only two of three Links present brought suspicion.

That, and they kept finding more statues.

The first one stood at the foot of the stairs. Almost everyone had seen it.

The second one was found by Robin, in the kitchen cupboard. Most people knew about that one, after hearing their scream.

The third one was found by Daisy. She sat down to watch some tv, and leaped back up almost instantly. Peeking over the screen was a wooden, lifeless face, light blue with dark blue tattoos on its head. Daisy pushed back the tv slightly, and found that it was another statue, of a man with fins holding a giant fish bone. "Guys, I found another one!"

The fourth one was found by Leaf, when she noticed that the curtains were closed, though they were generally open. So she opened them, and leaped back with a shout of surprise. Another statue, this one standing tall and proud, with a spiked beard and a large scar on its stomach, looked in through the window. "Another one?!"

No one knew how many more there would be. Most of the Smashers at this point were constantly on edge, expecting more at every turn.

   
\----------

  

Many people had searched the building for Young Link, as he was still missing. The heroes of Winds and the Wild seemed to know exactly where he was and what was happening, but refused to tell anyone. A few Smashers, like Pit, believed that the third Link had turned into the statue, while others thought that that couldn't be the case since there were at least four statues around, and only one Link missing. The two present Links neither confirmed nor denied these claims.

Hours had passed, and some people were starting to get worried. Or frustrated. They hadn't found any more statues, but they still didn't know what they were, and they couldn't make any of the statues budge, and no one could even find a trace of Young Link.

Then, suddenly, the human statue in front of the stairs glowed and disappeared.

A glow came from the cupboard, behind the tv, and outside soon after. All the statues had disappeared without a trace.

There was silence for a moment.

Pit screamed. 

"LINK DISAPPEARED!"

Laughter burst out from no where.

Everyone turned, and there stood Young Link, doubled over in the center of the room, holding what looked like a large rock in his hand. Until that moment, no one had even noticed him.

"Link! You're okay!" Pit exclaimed.

Young Link continued to laugh, almost curled up on the ground at this point. Tatl appeared from his hat, also hysterically laughing, her laughter sounding like bells. Literally.

"That was PRICELESS!" the yellow fairy managed through her laughter.

Link and Toon Link burst out laughing as well.

Everyone stared. Some laughed along, either from Pit's reaction or just the fact that laughter is contagious. Robin stared too. They'd been standing almost _right_  next to Young Link, yet hadn't even noticed he was there until he started laughing.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" they asked.

Young Link straightened out, wiping a tear from his eye, a large grin still on his face. "Okay, okay..."

 

 

 

 

   
\----------

   
 

Palutena didn't have much of a reaction other than "Oh my" when coming face to face with the statue at the bottom of the stairs. She just looked at the statue for a moment, then over at Young Link, standing in the middle of the room with a rock on his face, everyone seemingly ignoring him.

Young Link glanced over to the green haired goddess and froze like a deer in headlights. She was staring right at him. Neither one of them said a word. Young Link slowly raised a finger to where his mouth would be under the rock mask, and backed away into the shadows. Palutena didn't mention a thing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, basically Young Link was just,, wearing the Stone Mask and standing there the whole time. Palutena, being an all seeing goddess, saw right through it tho. And the Elegy of Emptiness statues have a time limit in this, which is why they disappeared after a few hours.
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written anything like this before but I like it and it was fun, so maybe I'll write some more stuff again soon, who knows. Probably not, but maybe.


End file.
